¿Podrías firmar aquí?
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Estaba sentado tranquilamente leyendo en su celular cuando una chica se le acercó con esa molesta pregunta que tantas veces había escuchado antes. ¿El problema? Era una chica linda.


¿Podrías firmar aquí?

La Academia Shino era la escuela más prestigiosa de toda la ciudad de Karakura, incluía secundaria y preparatoria y la mayor parte del alumnado eran hijos de las familias más ricas de la ciudad y ciudades vecinas, pero también habían muchos alumnos de clase media alta, y algunos becados de clase media y clase media baja, económicamente hablando.

Kurosaki Karin provenía de una familia de clase media y estudiaba en segundo de preparatoria junto a su hermana. No tenían una beca, así como tampoco la había tenido su hermano, eran inteligentes pero no lo suficiente para obtener media beca como la gran mayoría de los becados, y para la beca completa se necesitaba ser un completo nerd o un maldito genio. Conocía varios de esos nerds becados, y solo a un maldito genio, que curiosamente estaba en su clase.

En la Academia Shino había todo lo que un alumno pudiera necesitar, gimnasios, sala de música, aulas de recreación, piscina, biblioteca, y hasta un hermoso jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores. Desgraciadamente, el jardín pronto sería removido.

Querían poner otra sala de computación debido a la gran demanda que había para utilizar la ya existente, y decidieron que sería más rápido simplemente destruir el jardín y colocarla allí que construir otra sala. Muchos estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de la Academia, pero también habían muchos que no lo estaban, y una de esos muchos era la hermana gemela de Karin unos minutos mayor, Kurosaki Yuzu, quien iba todos los días al jardín para cuidar de las flores y demás plantas e insistía en que el jardín era una parte vital y preciosa de la Academia.

Yuzu inició un movimiento para tratar de salvar el jardín, y le dijeron que sí reunía las suficientes firmas de estudiantes lo reconsiderarían, a lo que ella junto con otras chicas que también frecuentaban el jardín se dispusieron a reunir firmas en toda la escuela tanto secundaria como preparatoria.

A Karin le daba un poco igual lo que pasará con el jardín, pero viendo que su hermana estaba poniendo tanta pasión al respecto (Yuzu también era una Kurosaki y ellos eran tercos hasta la muerte, por lo que sabía que no se rendiría nunca) decidió que le brindaría toda la ayuda posible y por eso aquí estaba ahora, paseándose por la escuela buscando reunir firmas para salvar el tan amado jardín.

-¿Podrías firmar aquí? Es para salvar el jardín.- acercó su carpeta y una pluma a una chica que pasaba por allí. La chica se encogió de hombros y firmó. –Muchas gracias.- hizo una pequeña reverencia, luego se le acercó a un chico. -¿Podrías firmar aquí? Es para salvar al jardín.- el chico la miró con interés.

-La verdad prefiero que hagan otra sala de computación.- ella lo miró con una mueca. –Pero sí insistes accederé a firmar sí me das tu número de teléfono.- le sonrió con perversión.

Karin rodó los ojos y se alejó, acercándose esta vez a un niño de primero de secundaria que accedió a firmar sin problemas. Se volteó para buscar a alguien más y se congeló al ver a alguien muy familiar sentado en una banca cercana. Hitsugaya Toshiro, el maldito genio de la escuela, y su flechazo desde que estaba en secundaria.

No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa mientras se acercaba a él, replanteándose que esto fuera una buena idea. Necesitaban todas las firmas posibles, pero nunca antes había hablado con él y no quería decir algo estúpido que terminara exponiéndola.

Tragándose sus nervios, recordó que hacía esto por su hermana y se acercó al chico sin vacilación.

-Disculpa…- él levantó la vista de su celular y la miró con una ceja arqueada. –E-estamos reuniendo firmas para salvar el jardín de la escuela, ya que quieren reemplazarlo para hacer otra sala de computación.- le explicó nerviosamente. -¿Podrías firmar aquí? Realmente apreciaría tu ayuda.- le acercó la carpeta y una pluma.

Él la miró con desinterés por un momento, antes de suspirar.

-Lo siento, la verdad creo que sería mejor tener otra sala de computación. La actual se llena demasiado.- se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista a su celular.

-Pero pueden construir otra, todos sabemos que la escuela tiene el presupuesto suficiente para hacerlo.- apretó la carpeta contra su pecho, mirándolo un poco decepcionada porque pensara de ese modo. Ella no era la más grande fan del jardín pero había personas que lo consideraban parte importante de su día a día, como su hermana.

-Tendrían que quitarle espacio al estacionamiento, lo cual solo generara más problemas.- señaló él con sequedad.

-Solo los profesores y los niños ricos pueden usar el estacionamiento, estoy más que segura de que pueden permitirse pagar un poco extra en el estacionamiento que hay a una calle de aquí.- masculló con voz sarcástica.

Hitsugaya pareció quedarse sin palabras por un momento, antes de fruncirle el ceño.

-De todos modos será más rápido construirlo allí que quitándole el espacio al estacionamiento, y otra sala de computación se necesita urgentemente. Nadie necesita el jardín, es solo mera decoración.- ella gruñó molesta.

-Hay personas que disfrutan del jardín, personas que dedican tiempo y esfuerzo en las plantas, personas que quieren que esta escuela conserve su pequeño toque de vida en lugar de ser lúgubre y fría como tú.- escupió venosamente, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se cubrió la boca con su mano libre, maldiciéndose mentalmente. ¿Acababa de insultar al chico que le gustaba? Genial, Karin, eres una maldita genia. –L-lo siento.- suspiró pesadamente.

Él la miró con frialdad pura en sus ojos turquesas.

-Ese jardín es muy importante para ti ¿eh?- se cruzó de brazos.

-No, no realmente.- se encogió de hombros. –Es importante para mi hermana, ella se ha estado esforzando mucho para que no lo destruyan, yo solo quiero apoyarla.- se mordió el labio. –Lamento haberte insultado, es solo que me dejé llevar por la discusión y no me gusta perder así que… lo siento.- suspiró, sintiendo que ya no había forma de arreglar lo jodida que estaba la situación. –Ya no te molestaré. Adiós, Toshiro.- se dio vuelta para marcharse antes de decir otra estupidez.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- al escuchar esa pregunta, Karin se volteó de inmediato, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-Uh, ¿tal vez por qué hemos sido compañeros de clase los últimos cinco años?- lo miró un poco ofendida. Wow, así que el chico que le gustaba nunca se dio cuenta de su existencia ¿eh? Esto se volvió mucho más deprimente de lo que ya era. –Olvídalo…- con los hombros hundidos, se dio la vuelta para irse de una vez.

-Espera.- no llegó a dar más de tres pasos cuando su voz volvió a detenerla. Volteó confundida, solo para verlo suspirar profundamente. –Voy a firmar esa cosa.- lo miró con sorpresa, pero no dudó más tiempo y le acercó la carpeta y la pluma antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. –Listo.- musitó devolviendo la pluma luego de firmar. –Aunque necesitaran muchas más firmas sí quieren conservar el jardín.-

-Lo sé, lo sé, no soy la única recolectando firmas.- se encogió de hombros, pero luego le sonrió. Era bueno saber que el chico que te gustaba no era el bastardo frío y sin corazón que parecía ser la mayor parte del tiempo. –Gracias por firmar.- hizo una reverencia y se alejó cuando él asintió volviendo a abrir su celular.

Probablemente ya se había hartado de ella, y había perdido mucho tiempo convenciéndolo/discutiendo con él, así que debía correr para recolectar al menos otras diez firmas antes de que acabe el receso.

No obstante, poco sabía Karin que Toshiro solo había mirado a su celular para comprobar que aún no se había acabado el receso, y como se fue tan rápido no alcanzó a escuchar su pregunta que tenía la intención de continuar con la conversación puesto que él la había encontrado sumamente interesante a pesar de haber discutido y quería hablar más con ella.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?- al levantar la vista y no verla, Hitsugaya gruñó interiormente e hizo una nota mental para buscarla en clases, solo para ver qué otra cosa tenía para decir esa interesante chica.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Aquí otro fic raro q solo se me ocurrió quién sabe por qué :v

Espero q les haya gustado uwu Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
